


Danse

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian attire Justin sur la piste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour kiranagio en 2010.

Brian attire Justin sur la piste, presse leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. Ses mains glissent sur la peau de Justin, et ils bougent ensemble sur la musique rapide du club, de longs mouvements sensuels qui font tourner plus d’un regard vers eux.

Justin sait que quoi qu’il arrive, Brian retourna toujours danser, comme il a dansé au milieu des ruines du Babylon. Parce que Brian ne peut pas résister à l’appel des lumières de la ville. Et chaque fois que leurs corps se frôlent sur la piste, Justin tombe de nouveau amoureux de ce dieu du geste et du rythme.


End file.
